Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Bobby Mercer has come to like the idea of being home a whole lot and there's a good reason why. Bobby/OC


The days where Bobby found himself wondering just why the hell he still bothered to stick around, all it took was five pudgy little fingers smacking his cheek to bring him back to reality.

It was the strangest thing that he, Bobby fucking Mercer, was finally managing to stay put. Anyone who knew him from the past knew damn well that it was odd if he stuck around for a couple of months but a couple of years? Impossible. Or so everyone had once thought.

It felt like forever since things had fallen into place. Just two years ago his life had come apart like a fucking tornado had hit it and in the end, he had lost his mother and his youngest brother but gained something else he thought he never would: peace.

The days of wandering from city to city, state to state, country to country. Those were through and though there were nights where he lay awake, convinced that the time for him to take off again was coming, he always stayed put. Just unable to bring himself to leave. He couldn't leave now. Of course, with age came responsibility but in the past, it had always been about taking care of himself and being there for his family when they needed him. Now? Well it was a different family all together.

Two years ago, Bobby had found himself in Japan and come across a woman who would drastically change his life. But even now Bobby had to use the word woman lightly. She was a girl then and he figured that she was still a girl now. No matter how many times he fucked her, that innocence would remain. She was naive and spoiled and completely incapable of taking care of herself. She was everything that Bobby hated and yet, she was everything that Bobby loved.

Lexie was the reason for Bobby sticking around for as long as he had and though the thought of remaining in Japan forever kind of worried him, it was comforting at the same time knowing that someone put their complete trust in him. Just like Jackie always had...

It was true, being with Lexie had been a dangerous thing. Truth be told, Bobby didn't really know what he was getting himself into at the time. All he remembered was this insane in-ignorable lust for the girl and he'd went ahead and fucked her good and proper. Had Bobby intended on seeing her again? That was a hard question. If asked, he'd probably deny it to his deathbed but deep down he couldn't fight his attraction to her. It had been different from any random hooker who decided to spread her legs for him. Besides being inhumanely beautiful, it was the look she always gave him. Like he was capable of anything. Bobby liked that.

He didn't expect her psychotic father to try and off him. Bobby would never have guessed that her dad was crazy enough to use his kid as some money making vessel. He didn't even treat her like a person. She was an object to him and there came a defining moment where Bobby had decided he had to get involved. He could have argued that he was getting back at the rich stiff for making his thugs beat Bobby to a bloody pulp and dump him in a river. But there was more to it than that. Bobby just wouldn't allow the poor girl to live like a prisoner on account of him. Ma had always taught him to do the right thing and well, that had felt right to him.

But when ma was killed, Bobby knew where his obligations lied. He took off without another thought, fury driving him to the deep ends of his sanity. So much had happened in Detroit that he didn't want to remember. He had buried a mother and a brother but stuck around to set things right.

Going back to Japan had been a tough decision but there was a guilt eating away at him that he hadn't even been aware that he had. Just leaving that simple minded girl to fend her crazy father off by herself was harsh. So Bobby had gone back to put an end to things. Apparently he had come too late.

Bobby could never forget the sight of those Japanese policemen swarming the area, caution tape placed everywhere. He could never forget the sight of the otherwise monstrous mansion, now caved in due to one huge explosion. He could never forget the sight of Lexie standing there in the rain, soaked to the skin with her head cast down. She had looked so defeated and Bobby's heart had sank. He didn't know why but...he always felt so guilty about that. So what could he have done to fix things? Bobby had done the only thing he could, taken her into his arms and told her that everything was going to be alright and despite her tears, Bobby knew that she believed him.

With an inheritance worth enough to make him shit bricks, he and Lexie had left Domino city and moved to a decent sized house just outside of Tokyo. It was true, they didn't have to work at all as they could easily live off of Lexie's cash forever but being the prideful man that he was, Bobby insisted on bringing home some dough and that was exactly what he did. Nine to five like any average dude and he'd always come home to a warm meal, nothing Lexie cooked because he didn't trust her with a stove. It was a nice feeling, knowing that people were waiting up for him but wild horses couldn't drag that out of him.

If asked, Bobby would admit that they looked like a married couple. They weren't, of course. Heck, Bobby wasn't even sure if he could call her his girlfriend. Sometimes they slept in the same bed and sometimes they both needed their space. Bobby hadn't slept with anyone else during the two years he had known Lexie and when it all came down to it, he didn't see the need to. She was a fucking priceless alien and Bobby took secret pride in knowing that she wanted no one else but him.

Their relationship was a strange one. She still threw tantrums and tore his clothes and he still mercilessly teased her as was the Bobby way but they always made up. After some very rough sex but that was all a part of the process.

Two years and Bobby showed no signs of budging. Why was that...?

Breaking out of his daze, Bobby looked up from his spot on the porch in time to see two little feet toddling over to him in what would be a mini jog. He couldn't help but grin and he had the nagging suspicion that Lexie would spot it and smile that pleased smile of hers. She had a habit of reminding him of how boyish he looked when he smiled. But he just couldn't fight it. Every time he saw this kid, he was instantly at ease.

Maddie. Two and a half year old Maddie who quite possibly had been the real girl to steal his heart. He loved the little tot like she was his own. Despite having a reputation for being a general jackass, Bobby had always softened around kids. He didn't know why but he loved kids. He loved how free-spirited they were but most of all, he loved that they never judged. They simply accepted, just like little Maddie had accepted him.

Bobby spent as much time with the toddler as he could. He figured it was a bonding of sorts and he would never tell her mother that she had once called him daddy in her sleep. He had been astonished because as far as he knew, Lexie never mentioned fathers around her daughter so where that had come from, he didn't know but he certainly wasn't protesting.

Bobby would never have kids of his own. This was a plain fact as he saw it but he figured that Maddie was partly his. It was almost greedy but somehow, being a father figure had fallen into place and now Maddie needed him just as much as her young mother did.

Bobby leaned forward as the tot scrambled up and onto his lap with much effort, puffing her cheeks out in triumph and slapping his cheeks like she always did. Her button nose was a little red and Bobby knew she was just getting over a mild case of the sniffles. But man, he was looking into those big blue eyes and he was a goner.

"Boooooobbbyyyyyyyy."

Bobby smiled as she poked his mouth repeatedly until he playfully pretended to eat her finger to which she responded with one of her gleeful giggles and Bobby had to silently remark on how much she looked like her mother when she did that.

"What's the matter, squirt, you don't want me to eat you?"

She shook her head and made a noise of disapproval before leaning forward and pooching her tiny lips out expectantly.

Bobby's smile only grew. He could feel her small hand rested on his shoulder for support, another similar trait of her mother's. He quickly stole a kiss to those puckered lips before lifting her and blowing a raspberry on her chubby baby belly.

Another eruption of helpless giggles. Man, he loved this kid.

Lexie, who had been observing this all quietly from a respective distance, stepped forward and gingerly made her way over to sit beside him on the porch.

Bobby sat Maddie down in his lap and bounced her gently, holding her little hands in his own as he turned to address her mother who was busy looking to the star-filled sky. He quickly snuck a glance upwards and then back to Lexie, unsure of what was more beautiful. The stars up above or the stars in her eyes.

Lexie seemingly felt his gaze on her and turned to look at him, a small smile spreading across her pretty face. She looked especially calm these days as if she hadn't a worry in the world, and that was exactly what Bobby wanted. For _his _family to feel safe and secure.

Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss to her lips before placing another to Maddie's rosy cheek.

Once Lexie's head found its way to snugly rest on his shoulder, Bobby was once again plagued with that reoccurring question.

Was it time to leave...?

Bobby smiled and held Maddie closer, resting his head atop Lexie's. Nah. He was fine where he was.


End file.
